Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: When the Cat Jumps Out of the Bag
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: A Mare with Hands Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: A New Era Next: Doctor Whooves: Aiding Royalty Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 4 When the Cat Jumps Out of the Bag ... Octavia and Daffodil were at a party, hosted by Pinkie Pie as well as DJ-P0N3. This time Vinyl was fully aware of Octavia's appearence, and she poked and prodded about Octavia 'hating loud parties', even though Octavia never actually hated them, she just prefered classy diner parties sometimes. But she would never miss a DJ-P0N3 party, considering it was her sister. Daffodil was admitedly nervous about the upcoming Galla. Octavia:" Why so nervous?" Daffodil:" Oh, it's... it's nothing, don't worry about it." Octavia:" Come on, tell me." Daffodil blushed very red, embarrissed of what she was about to say. She took a deep breathe in, and then let it out. Daffodil:" I don't know how to dance." Octavia giggled at that. Octavia:" Well, I can teach you if you like." Daffodil:" Y-you know how to dance? I didn't take you for much of a dancer." Octavia rolled her eyes in annoyance. Octavia:" Of course you didn't, because nopony suspects the pony who plays the music to know how to dance." Daffodil cringed at that. Daffodil:" I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend..." Octavia:" It's alright Daffy." Daffodil:" D-daffy?" Octavia:" Short for Daffodil. You don't like it?" Daffodil:" It's cute. But, you do know how to dance, right?" Octavia:" Of course. I can do it on two hooves even." Daffodil:" Isn't standing on two hooves more Lyra's thing?" Octavia:" How do you think I play my cello? It's not just my special talent that helps. It's not enough to hold on to the cello, and play. I had to learn to stand that way. And of course, who better to learn from then Lyra?" Daffodil:" Well then, teach me. I wanna learn." Octavia giggled once more. Then a frown spread across her face, a frown of worry. Daffodil looked back, and saw Twinkleshine in the crowd. Daffodil:" Oh no." Octavia:" Don't worry. We're in a public area. As long as ponies are here, she can't do anything to you." Daffodil:" Isn't that... the Doctor?" Octavia looked again, and noticed that the Doctor himself, was dancing with Twinkleshine. Octavia's grew wide as she had a bad realization. Octavia:" So that's who he decided to go with." Daffodil:" What do we do? The Doctor can't go to the Galla with her." Octavia:" He doesn't know what we know, yet." Daffodil:" We need to tell him." Octavia:" We can't. Not while she's with him." Daffodil:" Why not?" Octavia:" She'll know who I am, and more importantly she'll know who you are." Daffodil:" Right." Octavia:" She's leaving, quick, let's go." They pushed through the crawd of ponies, and towards the Doctor. Octavia:" Doctor." Doctor:" Oh hey, Octavia. How's it? Did you see the mare that I'm going to the Galla with?" Octavia:" Doctor you can't go with her. She's evil." Doctor:" Nonsense, Vinyl Scratch says she's the most reliable pony in Equestria. I trust your judgement Octavia, but just as well, I trust Vinyl's." Twinkleshine:" Oh, hey Octavia. Hey... Daffodil. How are you two getting along? I heard you two were going to the Grand Galloping Galla together. The Doctor here, says he's going to take me into the future, so we can go early. Isn't that sweet." Doctor:" Don't be getting the wrong idea. You're nice and all, and I just didn't want to go alone." Octavia:" And Derpy didn't come to mind?" Doctor:" Well I did ask, but she said she was going with Carrot Top." Twinkleshine:" Yeah, as far as I hear, the Doctor is a very reliable stallion." Octavia:" Reliable? Did you know he friendzoned me when I tried to make it a date when he asked me to the Galla." Twinkleshine:" He asked you?" Doctor:" Yeah, turns out she's going with somepony else now." Twinkleshine:" Oh, right." Doctor:" Say, what was that you were saying earlier again?" Octavia:" Oh... um... nothing. Nothing inparticular. Love the manestyle by the way, miss Twinkleshine." Twinkleshine:" Aw, why thank you. Did it myself." Octavia:" Yes, I assumed. It makes it look like a spider crawled in it, and decided to make a nest." Twinkleshine gasped, as Octavia and Daffodil walked away, a smirk on their faces. Twinkleshine:" I thought I heard that Octavia was a complete snob." Doctor:" She's actually really a nice mare once you get to meet her. She can sometimes be mindful though." Twinkleshine:" I'm going to get us some punch, darling." Doctor:" Oh no, I'm the stallion, I should be the one offering you some punch." Twinkleshine:" That's very kind of you Doctor, but I'm very capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a helpless mare you know." Twinkleshine left to get some punch, rubbing her tail against the Doctor's chin while doing so. ... The week had passed, and the GGG had come quickly. Everypony was eager to start dancing, and having some fun. Octavia was wearing the black dress she was going to wear for the Doctor, and Daffodil was wearing a yellow dress, with green stearks that she dyed on it herself. Octavia and Daffodil noticed Bonbon and Lyra making out in a corner somewhere. Lyra wearing a yellow dress with a red flower in her mane, and bonbon with a green dress, and a blue flower in her mane. Octavia:" Having fun girls?" Bonbon and Lyra blushed as they realized that they were caught. Bonbon:" Uh... h-hey... Octavia... hehe..." Lyra:" I told you it was a bad idea." Bonbon:" Well, I was bored because the music hadn't started yet. And you were just so beautiful I really couldn't resist." Daffodil:" Daaaawwww. The perfect couple." Lyra:" Speaking of 'perfect couples', where's Vinyl and Neon?" Octavia:" Vinyl tore her dress and Neon is buying a new one for her, so they are running late." Bonbon:" Vinyl Scratch, the famous DJ-P0N3, wearing a dress?" Octavia smirked. Octavia:" I know. At first she didn't even want to wear it, but then Neon says she looks 'totes fab in a dress', and she's perfectly fine with it. She'll do just about anything for that stallion." Lyra:" Wow. I didn't think anypony could be that nuts." Bonbon:" Says the mare that has obsession with hands." Lyra starts to pout. Lyra:" I'm not obsessed. I'm just... really interested in humans." Octavia:" You may want to talk to the Doctor about things like that." Bonbon:" Don't encourage her!" ... WHIIIIRRRRR! WHIIIIIIRRRRR! WHIIIIIIIIRRRRR! Doctor:" Here we are, the Galla." Twinkleshine:" Oh Doctor. I can't wait to actually start the dances. I'd love to have a few with, you actually." Doctor:" Oh, I don't dance, really." Twinkleshine:" The Doctor doesn't dance, or the Doctor can't dance? Hmm?" Doctor:" Proposterous. The Doctor can dance, he... just doesn't want to." Twinkleshine:" Just a few dances? Pleeeeaaaase?" Twinkleshine batted her eyelashed, and pouted with her lips, while using puppy eyes. The Doctor blushed furiously. Doctor:" Oh alroight. Just a few. Just for you." Twinkleshine:" Oh Doctor, I assure you I won't disapoint. I'll make sure it's... magical." Doctor:" I do so like things that're magical. Except Time Lord regeneration, that kinda hurts." ... The music finally staryed, and Octavia was guiding Daffodil through the motions. Octavia was going to go up and play soon, but she would be darned if she didn't get to have a few dances with her friend. Daffodil:" A-am I doing okay?" Octavia:" You're doing fine, dear. Just remember not to tremble so much." Daffodil:" S-sorry, I've never d-danced in front of a c-crowd of ponies before." Octavia:" Just follow my lead. You're doing great." Daffodil:" Be honest, I'm doing horrible aren't I?" Octavia:" Well... on a scale of 1-10... I'd honestly rate your dance skills a 4." Daffodil giggled. Daffodil:" Nah, you're just being nice. Hehehe." Daffodil blushed again. Daffodil:" Octavia... what do you think... of me, p-personally?" Octavia frowned. Octavia:" What do you mean?" Daffodil:" I-I mean... how do you feel about me... how would you describe who I am?" Octavia blushed for a moment. Octavia:" Well I... I would say you're very smart... and even though you may have some guilt issues, you are still a good pony. You're very like able, and sometimes you can be really cute." Daffodil:" You think I'm cute?" Octavia:" D-did I say cute... I meant." Daffodil:" It's alright. I think you're very cute too." Daffodil buried her head in Octy's chest. Octavia smiled, embracing the vampire. Octavia decided to make the second move. She kissed Daffodil on the forehead, and the vampire smiled warmly. ... Twinkleshine was having fun, dancing with the Doctor. To her suprise, the Doctor was having fun too. But now was the time to make her move. Twinkleshine:" Doctor, can I pull you aside for just a moment? I want to show you something I know you'll love." Doctor:" What's that then?" Twinkleshine:" Come on. It's a suprise." Doctor:" I love suprises!" Twinkleshine and the Doctor went somewhere private. It was a small dark room, where everything was quiet. There were a few cushions, and small couches. Doctor:" I'm kinda not liking this suprise. It's sort of giving me the shivers." Twinkleshine:" Don't worry, Doctor. It's just a spell I wanted to show. How would like to look like a human again for a few hours?" Doctor:" S-say what now?" Twinkleshine:" Mmhmm. But I can only make it a few hours, it's not exactly a permanent spell." Doctor:" I... um... could you possibly turn me back to my tenth regeneration form?" Twinkleshine:" Oh why, of course." Doctor:" Well... alroight then." The unicorn chuckled, and her horn glowed. The Doctor began to grow taller, and his face began to change. He was back in his tenth regeneration form, wearing the same brown long-coat, and red long tie he wore as the tenth Doctor. Doctor:" I have... I have hands again!" ... Vinyl and Neon finally arrived at the Galla. Vinyl was wearing an electric blue dress, along with her normal shades, and Neon was wearing a black tuxedo, with black shades. Once they got there, they started dancing so that nopony would notice that they weren't already there to begin with. It failed, since everypony was giving them looks, and noticing how out of the crowd they were. Octavia and Daffodil weren't fairing any differently, given that they were two fillies, displaying a small amount of affection in an area of classy ponies. Octavia:" Oh, go jump in a lake! We don't judge you just because your dates are too fat, or ugly, now do we?" Octavia was hearing the voice again, so she tried her best to calm down. Daffodil:" Tavs. Don't let them get to you? They're only jealous because they don't have dates as amazing as you." Octavia blushed hard at that. Octavia:" Well... not as amazing as you, Daffodil." Daffodil giggled, and hugged the grey earth pony. Daffodil:" I love you, Tavi." Octavia:" I love you, too, Daffy." Bonbon:" Daaaaaw! They are so cute together!" Bonbon looked next to herself and noticed that Lyra was missing. Bonbon:" Lyra?" Lyra:" What's up, Bonnie?" Lyra was right behind her with a two glasses of lemenade in her magical hands. She handed one to Bonbon. Bonbon:" Oh... I thought I lost you." Lyra:" Sorry. I thought it would be nice to suprise you. Can I tell you something Bonnie?" Bonbon:" What's the matter, Lyra?" Lyra:" I think somepony is after me." Bonbon:" Just like you think Princess Celestia is hiding crucial information from her subjects?" Lyra:" I'm telling you, it's more than a theory! And about that other thing. I think the pony after me is Twinkleshine." Bonbon was silent for a moment, then gave Lyra her best "This is not a conversation to be had at this particular time and place" look. Lyra:" I just need you to hear me out. Twinkleshine has been making faces at me everytime I walk by lately. She looks at me as if I'm an abomination." Bonbon:" Because Lyra, not many ponies want to trust a mare with magic hands glowing in front of her hooves. It may be creepy to some ponies." Lyra:" There you go again, calling me creepy. Sometimes I wonder if you really do love me, or if I'm just some weird pony to you." Bonbon gasped in shock. Bonbon:" Lyra! H-how could say such a thing?" Lyra:" It's just how I feel sometimes. You say you love me, but words don't mean anything. I want to know for real." Bonbon was at a breaking point. Her eyes were full of tears. Bonbon:" Of course I love you, Lyra. What can I do to show you that it's true?" Lyra:" I don't know... I just feel like you don't appreciate my existance that much." Bonbon put her forehooves around Lyra's neck, and smiled at her. Bonbon:" I will always love you no matter what, Lyra. Yes, I sometimes think you're a little weird, but that's a perk of yours Lyra. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all a little strange inside and out, but we can overlook other ponies and there strangeness." Lyra wiped away Bonbon's tears, and kissed her cheek. Lyra:" You're right. I'm sorry for being so doubtful. I should've been more careful with what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you." Bonbon:" It's ok, Lyra. Just remember, next time you doubt my love... I'm going to tie you to a lamppost, and kiss you 'til you believe me." Lyra:" That sounds like more a reward then a punishment." Bonbon:" Heehee, Lyra!" ... Derpy and Golden Harvest were dancing together, and Dinky was ridding on her sister, Amethyst's back, the two of them having the time of their lives together. Vinyl Scratch and Neon Lights were having a dance of their own, Neon being a lot clumsier than Vinyl of course. The stallion just wouldn't stop falling on his flank. Vinyl was suffering from too much laughter. Vinyl:" I'm guessing you're more of a prancer, than a dancer, huh babe?" Neon blushed. Neon:" Heheh, guess so." ... After a few hours, the Doctor turned back to a pony, having shrunk in his clothes. Twinkleshine:" Well, this wasn't exactly like it was supposed to happen." Doctor:" It was fun being in a human form again, but I think I like being a pony now." Twinkleshine:" Well, I hope you enjoyed it whilst it lasted. Just so you know, I was only trying to make you happy before you died." Doctor:" Wait, wha- GAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAA!" Twinkleshine stabbed the Doctor in the stomach with a knife. When she retracted the knife, she grinned at the blood dripping from it. Doctor:" What... what are you doing?" Twinkleshine:" I'm so sorry, Doctor. But I'm afraid I simply could not let you live. You are an alien. An abomination that was not meant to be in this world. It was ashame too. You were rather cute, and handsome. But like all beautiful things... you must die." Twinkleshine stabbed the Doctor again in the leg, and he screamed in pain. Satisfied with her work, Twinkleshine left the room, and locked the door. Twinkleshine:" Now that the Time Lord is out of the picture, it's time for the show." ... Twinkleshine came up to Vinyl Scratch and Neon. Twinkleshine:" Vinyl? It's time." Vinyl:" Oh, right. Hey Neon, I gotta go do something real quick." Neon:" Do what exactly?" Vinyl:" Something real important." Neon:" Alright, but be careful. There is something about that mare I don't trust." Vinyl:" Who, Twinkie? She's ok in my book." Vinyl walked with Twinkleshine. Neon saw a note on the floor, and picked it up with his magic. He didn't understand it so he brought it to Octavia, and explained that Vinyl just went with Twinkleshine. Octavia read the note aloud. Octavia:" Dear Octavia, taking the dog for a walk." Octavia huffed at that, then turned it over. Octavia:" ''But the cat will soon be out of the bag. -TS. ''What?" Daffodil tapped Octavia's shoulder, then pointed towards Vinyl and Twinkleshine, clearly trying to make themselves noticed on purpose. Twinkleshine:" Fillies and gentlecolts!" Twinkleshine was using a vouce amplifier spell. What was she doing with Vinyl up there, Octavia thought. Twinkleshine:" How many of you remember the monster under your bed, or in the closet?" ... The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and started using it on the lock. ... Twinkleshine:" How many of you are still scared of that monster?" ... The Doctor bucked the door open. ... Twinkleshine:" How many still have nightmares, even though Princess Luna has returned after all these years?" ... The Doctor slowly limped his way to the exit, to get to his T.A.R.D.I.S. ... Twinkleshine:" How many have been called crazy, because of what you saw that others refuse to see from thier preferable vision? ... The Doctor made it to the T.A.R.D.I.S., and started it up. ... Twinkleshine:" Well no longer! I am here to finally reveal the monster under the bed! I give you, Vinyl Scratch!" Afetr that speech, Vinyl took her shades off, and her eyes started glowing, and her vampire fangs began to show. Everypony gasped in shock. ... The Doctor's hooves began to glow yellow, and he began to pant. ... Twinkleshine:" That's right! But Vinyl isn't the only monster in this crowd of ponies! Oh no! Even your closest friends are lying to you!" Twinkleshine cast a spell across the entire room. ... The Doctor watched in horror as he began to regenerate, again. Doctor:" I don't want to go." Suddenly, the Doctor exploded in flashes of yellow particals. ... The spell reached all areas of the room, and all the monsters, including Octavia, and Daffodil, were revealed. ... The Doctor's new face was born. A grey unicorn stallion, with an white mane. ... The voice telling Octavia to attack was finally let loose. She headed straight for Twinkleshine, and the mare put up a magic sheild. Vinyl:" Octavia, stop! You'll ruin the plan!" Octavia:" The what!?" Vinyl:" I came willingly. I'm tired of hiding it, Octavia This is the way it has to be." With that, Vinyl and Twinkleshine teleprted away to avoid being captured by the princesses. The rest was utter chaos. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)